We have synthesized various mixed chain phosphatidylcholine. Work in progress includes (1) determination of the pre-transition of these lipids (2) investigation of the monolayer couplings of these lipids. Such studies may shed light on the importance of acyl chain-CH3 groups in bilayer properties.